<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterlife??? by Palizinha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868964">Afterlife???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha'>Palizinha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 58 - “Am I dead?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrena &amp; Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterlife???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrena knew Strelitzia was dead. From the moment they had gotten their memories back. Lauriam had finally had time to explain to her what had happened, all the way back in the age of fairytales they were from.</p>
<p>Which made the fact that Strelitzia was in front of her a bit hard to understand.</p>
<p>"Am I dead?" Elrena asked, because that seemed like the most likely explanation. Strelitzia hadn't aged, after all. Maybe this girl she hadn't seen in centuries was the one welcoming her to afterlife, because she didn't know anyone else.</p>
<p>"It's a long story."</p>
<p>"I've got time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>